A Hidden World
by Naomi Fudo
Summary: Corinna Heiderich just wanted a normal night with her two brothers. But when she makes a wish during the night, it comes true and takes her to Amestris. Now in Central, Corinna has to survive EVERYTHING and find a way back home. Better than how the summary sounds. First story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first story, so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, only story plotline and my oc.**

* * *

Chapter 1-A World Beyond Our Reach

* * *

Normally, Corinna Heiderich wouldn't have tagged along with her brothers to go to a baby shower for one of her oldest brother's best friends, but this time she needed to get out of the house. Her twin brother, rocket-scientist wannabe Alfons, was holding a wrapped present for their big brother's expecting friends. The 14-year-old girl had her favorite toy animal with her. As people would say, time to give things up. Her golden blue eyes sparkled with excitement, since this was the first baby shower she was going to in forever.

You could say that Corinna was a bookworm who liked to stay in a room and bury her nose in a book. She just had that air to her. A 14-year-old bookworm. She wasn't like her brother Edward, who went to other places, or her twin brother Alfons, who wanted to be a rocket scientist. Corinna was more of a writer, one who wanted to write what she wanted. She was practically a golden-haired, golden-blue-eyed version of her mother who had her hair cut to her brother's hair style.

The trio were among the last ones to arrive to the baby shower. Corinna was almost shooting daggers at her brother Edward. It was his fault for them being late. The British teen will have to get her older brother later, as now wasn't the time to do so. The siblings put their gifts with the rest of the baby shower gifts on a spare table and went to join the rest of the guests.

"Brother, you will pay after this is over!" were the first words out of Corinna's mouth soon after her big brother Edward told an embarrassing story of when he and the twins were little kids. The blonde was furious at her golden-eyed brother. She stomped outside to get away. When she was outside, she leaned against the wall of the house, sighing softly. It was often that her big brother did that to her. It was annoying.

"I wish that Edward would just stop with the stories." She said, looking at the sky. "I wish I was somewhere else, even if it's for a week or so. Anything to get away from London for a while."

After a while, everyone left the soon-to-be-parents' house. The Heiderich siblings went home as well. They went to their rooms and got ready for bed. Unfortunately for them, something had happened right after they had fallen asleep. Morning came, and Edward and Alfons woke up at their usual time. When they went to wake up their sister, she was no where to be found. She had completely disappeared.

When Corinna woke up, she found herself in an unfamiliar hospital room. She looked around and winced, grabbing her side. Her torso was bandaged, and her wrist was in a cast. How'd she get injured, she couldn't remember at all. All she remembered was going to bed. She pulled the blanket off of her and got out of the hospital bed. She limped to the window and was stunned by what she saw. Another city. An unfamiliar one at that, too.

"Where am I?" She asked, not really expecting an answer to her question.

"You're in Central." A man's voice replied, causing Corinna to spin around.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, me again with another chapter. Huge thanks to Truthsmessage and Pokelolmc for reviewing. Extra thanks to Pokelolmc for following. Also, thanks to Kiers, Shiningheart of Thunderclan, and Solid Snake 15902 for reviewing as well, and for Kiers for faving and following. Oh, and thanks to Solid Snake for following as well. Well, here's the chapter! Sorry for blabbing.**

**Disclaimer: I no own FMA. Wish I did. Only own Corinna and story plot!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Central?

* * *

Last time:

_"Where am I?" She asked, not really expecting an answer to her question._

_"You're in Central." A man's voice said, causing Corinna to spin around._

* * *

"Central?" Corinna asked, confused. "And who are you supposed to be, a type of military person? I haven't seen a blue military uniform in my life!"

The duo-hair-colored man that stood in the doorway of the confused young girl's hospital room scratched the back of his head, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Sure, Havoc thought she was cute, but what he didn't expect was her to be a smart-aleck. Roy would've fallen hard for her if Hughes hadn't planned quickly to get her to the hospital when they found her before Roy had. A sheepish grin appeared on the man's face as Corinna glared at him a bit. He was beginning to get on her nerves. The golden-blonde-haired girl wasn't the type to be fooled around with.

Corinna wanted to slap him, but just continued glaring instead. She hated people who stared at her a lot. The girl never took well to starers. It got on her nerves. She sighed and turned her back to Havoc, who was now calling for the rest of the squad he was in over to her hospital room. She had a bad feeling that his commanding officer was a womanizer. Corinna turned back around in case Roy did something to her when her back was turned. She hated perverts and womanizers. Sadly, she looked like a golden-blonde-hair, golden-blue-eyed version of a deceased Trisha Elric, as the rest of Roy's unit, excluding Roy, Maes, and the two Elrics, found out when they saw her. It was kinda shocking.

Only Riza dropped her suspicions after inspecting the misplaced British girl. She knew that the Elric brother didn't have a sister, even one fitting Corinna's description. After silently debating for a little, Riza spoke up.

"What's your name?" Riza asked the girl, her arms folded as Corinna glanced at her from over her shoulder.

"Corinna Heiderich." The girl replied and asked, "Is your commanding officer busy? I thought that he was going to be with you."

"He's in a meeting." Fuery said, a little shocked at how demanding the 14-year-old was.

Corinna turned around and crossed her arms. Falman and Breda were a little stunned at how unnerved the teen was. She reminded the group of Edward Elric, which wasn't often that they got reminded of him by people. This girl, however, was completely like Edward when it came to her temper. Riza was glad that Roy wasn't even here, or Corinna would've punched him in the face. The woman observed the girl a little more. She noted that the girl had some features that Edward has, though those features were more prominent.

"Are you guys gonna keep staring at me?" Corinna asked, raising an eyebrow at the group.

Riza was the first to get the group to stop. She wasn't one to stare, but the girl standing in front of them had them in a bit of a shock. Then again, not many girls had a temper that was almost identical to the Fullmetal Alchemist's temper that often. Corinna was going to have to lie low when she got discharged from the hospital. No doubt Hughes would take her in. His daughter would want a playmate.

* * *

Back at London on Earth, Edward and Alfons were hearing the rumors of their sister's disappearance beginning to spread. Many people believed that she was kidnapped. However, a few believed that she was taken to another world. Edward didn't know what to believe. Alfons was torn. If they didn't find Corinna, it was going to be hell for them. All they could do was pray, and hope that their sister was safe.

* * *

**Well, I hope this was longer than the last chapter. It may be a while until I update next. Who knows. I'll try to update when I can. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! Thanks to Shiningheart of Thunderclan and Solid Snake 15902 for reviewing! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: FMA ISN'T MINE! Only Corinna and the plotline.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Big Brother Finds A Clue

* * *

Last time:

_Edward didn't know what to believe. Alfons was torn. If they didn't find Corinna, it was going to be hell for them. All they could do was pray, and hope that their sister was safe._

* * *

Already a day has passed since Corinna had disappeared from her room during the night. Mrs. Heiderich was already starting to grow more and more concern about her only daughter, as is her husband. Edward and Alfons were trying to figure out how their dear little sister managed to disappear after coming home and going to bed. Everyone else in London, England, was just as confused as the Heiderich family was. How could the only daughter of one of the most prominent upper middle class families disappear in a flash after coming home from a party with her two brothers in just a single night? The rumors of her disappearance were already spreading across the entire country and into the rest of Europe. It was just so weird for everyone who knew Corinna. They were all plagued by questions. Was Corinna alright? Where was she? How did she disappear? Was she hurt in any way? And is she safe? Things weren't exactly right about Corinna's mysterious disappearance.

Edward was in his little sister's room, looking through her papers for clues on her disappearance. Soon, though, he found said sister's diary and sketchbook. He picked the said objects up and began looking through his sister's diary first. The entries were normal at first, but they changed after a good few months. The first strange diary entry was dated exactly 8 weeks before Corinna disappeared. The date was January 18, 1913. To Edward, it looked like she had written it during school, which was odd. He knew she never did that. It also looks like she started writing in her diary during school two months ago. It was March. The first diary entry that was about her weird dreams read:

**_January 18, 1913_**

**_Dear__ diary,_**

**_I know it's unusual for me to write during school, but it was pretty urgent enough for me to do so. I had this weird dream last night. It's hard to explain the dream, though. All I can say about it is that it's really… eerie. What I saw in the dream was a completely different place than London, another city. I KNOW it was a city that I saw in that dream. There was a building that had suddenly appeared in the dream, with two people standing in front of the building's gate. It was a golden-haired boy and another boy in a suit of armor. The boy that was wearing the black clothes and red coat sounded like he was the older of the two. The second boy was the youngest, from what I had gathered. I … I think that the younger boy has no body. When he had spoken, his voice somewhat echoed through the armor. I assume that they were brothers. There was a girl with them as well. I think she's their sister. When she said the boys' names, I was in shock. The boys' names were Edward and Alphonse. I'm pretty sure that the younger boy's name was a French variant of Alfons' name. The other Edward looked annoyed and snapped at her. I managed to catch her name, thankfully enough. "Naira" was what I heard. It means "big eyes" in a few languages, I believe. Other than the names that caught me off guard, the appearances of the other Edward and his and his little brother's sister shocked me. They look like me and Ed! Though, Naira had brown hair and blue eyes that were a good few shades darker than mine, and the other Ed had longer hair and bangs. I assume that the other Alphonse looks like Al, but with brown eyes and dark golden hair. I would tell my brothers, but I know they won't believe me. Should I go to the Thule Society, maybe? Eh, not a chance, I guess. They would've come to London again and snatch me from school when I might be alone. That CEO Lady of theirs gives me both the creeps and the chills. She's so freaking scary! Yikes, I have to go, class is over._**

"What the hell… Why didn't she tell us?" Edward muttered to himself, confused as he closed Corinna's diary.

Putting the diary aside, Edward picked up his sister's sketchbook and opened it to the first page. He remembered that Corinna had gotten the day before she had brought her diary to school and wrote in it during class. What he saw surprised him. On the first page of his sister's sketchbook was a sketch of a young man with long golden blonde hair and gold eyes with a girl with brown hair and blue eyes a few shades darker than his sister's eyes and a suit of armor, walking. The boy and girl looked like Corinna and himself. Edward turned the page and saw the back of the page. Another sketch of the trio was on the back of the page, but there was no suit of armor. Instead, there was just three, little kids and a young woman in either her early or mid-to-late twenties. The counterparts of Edward and Corinna were there, and a dark golden-haired, brown-eyed boy was with them. The Alphonse that Corinna had mentioned in her diary. The woman, Edward assumed, must be the children's mother, judging how the kids had some of her features, excluding the girl, as she looked like the woman's clone. Edward closed the sketchbook and grabbed the diary before he left Corinna's room and closing the door. He went to his room and examined both the diary and the sketchbook.

Later in the afternoon, Alfons knocked on Edward's door and walked in to see his big brother reading their sister's diary. Edward looked and motioned Alfons to come in. When he did, Edward handed Alfons the diary. Alfons took it questionably and read it before paling. He looked at Edward in shock. Edward shrugged. He was just as confused as Alfons was about the whole thing.

"What's she talking about in this?" Alfons asked his older brother, afraid of his answer.

"I haven't got a clue, to be honest, Alfons. But I'm sure Corinna was talking about another world altogether in her diary." Edward replied. "Here, take a look at her sketchbook. It's clears up a good bit of confusion about what she talks about in her diary."

Edward handed the said sketchbook to Alfons and he looked through it. Like a little earlier when he looked through his twin sister's diary, Alfons paled. He really didn't expect to see drawings of what Corinna had mentioned in her diary for the past 8 weeks. This was very overwhelming. He once again looked at Edward, who looked sad and shrugged again. Alfons closed Corinna's sketchbook and sat down on Edward's bed. He took a deep, shaky breath.

"What do we do, Brother?" Alfons asked Edward, looking at him.

"We wait and see what happens, I guess." Edward mused thoughtfully.

For all the two brothers knew, this was going to be a very long journey to get their sister back. They were going to have to tell someone about their situation sooner or later. And they were going to need as much help as they needed to get Corinna back. Right now, though, they had to keep all of this a secret between themselves.

* * *

Corinna sneezed while she walked with Hughes to his home. Someone was talking about her back in her world. She shrugged the feeling off before Hughes could suspect anything. They entered the Lt. Colonel's home, where the said man introduced Corinna to his wife and daughter. Corinna smiled politely to Gracia and Elysia and introduced herself to both mother and daughter. At least Corinna didn't have to worry about looking for a home after leaving the hospital anymore. Maybe some of the military personnel could help her with finding a way back home. This was going to be a really long journey.

* * *

**A/N: Bad news, everyone. I can't upload at home anymore. I have a friend who's gonna upload the chapters for me when I send him the documents of the chapters to him when I can write at school. I'm totally sorry for this whole entire mess!**


End file.
